


i'll dream of you (for the rest of my life)

by zian



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zian/pseuds/zian
Summary: Then Brooklyn leaned in. Sage closed her eyes expecting a kiss. But seconds passed until she felt Brooklyn's forehead on hers. She heard the other girl sigh."We can't. You have him now.""I know."*THIS IS A FANFIC OF A SOCIAL MEDIA AU.*I hope you all know about SAGELYN Gossip Girl AU of @sheenar1382 on twitter. This fic is inspired by that amazing work. I would suggest you read it first so you can understand the references on this fic.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	i'll dream of you (for the rest of my life)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link: https://twitter.com/sheenar1382/status/1241389903134502913?s=19
> 
> PS. This was written after I've read the 35th update.  
> PPS. I asked for her permission to post this and she said yes. She's cool like that. :)

They walk in comfortable silence. Content in stealing glances of each other when the other isn't looking. But when they do meet each other's eyes, they give each other shy smiles. Then they drop their gaze, sealing the moment away. 

All too soon, they reach Sage's house. They both stood there for a bit, looking anywhere but each other. Nobody spoke. Both are too afraid to ruin the delicate peace between them, and both are entirely too aware of the dangers if it goes on. A moment passed before Brooklyn broke the silence first. 

"So...here we are."

"Yep. Here we are."

Brooklyn slowly walked towards her. Her face was blank but her eyes held conflict, pain, and love, a look Sage recognize from their time before.

It felt like forever before Brooklyn reached her. She's standing mere inches from her that she can feel her breath against her face. They looked at each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Then Brooklyn leaned in. Sage closed her eyes expecting a kiss. But seconds passed until she felt Brooklyn's forehead on hers. She heard the other girl sigh. 

"We can't. You have him now."

"I know." Sage answered before slowly opening her eyes and met Brooklyn's piercing stare. 

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Sage. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. You know, I've never stopped thinking about you." Brooklyn confessed. She placed a finger on Sage's temple, "You were always in here," and with the softest of touch, Brooklyn put her hand on the other girl's chest, "and in here. Every dream I had is me running home to you. It's what kept me going all these years." she continued. A soft smile on her face. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Sage felt a lone tear running down her face. 

Brooklyn quickly wiped it away and gave her a sad smile. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. And you have nothing to apologize for." she reassured her. Then she cupped her face with both of her hands. "When we said our goodbyes, we couldn't see our future then. But I have loved you all these years. I still do. I guess I just want to know if you feel the same. Because I can't keep running back to you if you're already happy with someone else."

"He's a good guy." 

"I know and I'm happy he was there for you. You don't have to give me an answer right now. But I'll stay away. When you're ready to make a decision, come find me." Brooklyn said before taking a few steps back. 

The newly formed distance is breaking her heart all over again but Sage push through the emotion. "Okay."

"Goodnight, sweet Sage."

And with that, Brooklyn walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> STREAM UTOPIA FALLS SO WE CAN GET A SECOND SEASON.


End file.
